Don't Fade
by neverlands-star
Summary: I know it's hard to sleep at night...but don't you worry because everything's going to be alright... It was the three boys her parents had been searching for, the three who could change everything, however she never expected to connect to him like she had...they were so different but so alike...Andrew/OC
1. Long Time No See

_**~Edit 7/10/12~ I've edited this a bit so...yes...**_

**Chapter 1**

Camryn had never been to a rave before.

Although as she slinked her way through the mass of the teenage crowd, she decided it was just another oversized party for teenagers to get drunk and have sex. That's what all the parties she'd ever been to had always been about. She couldn't necessarily say she didn't enjoy parties, she'd been known to get pretty plastered herself, and she just wasn't overly fond of going after what had happened after the last party she'd been at.

Camryn knew she had to be here though, she was looking for something. Of course with half of Seattle's teenage population present it seemed like it would be nearly impossible to find it.

She paused in her searching, heaving a sigh as she started to dance along with everybody else, careful not to get too close to anybody which was hard with the hot, sweaty bodies gliding against her. The energy in the room was absolutely unbelievable, suffocating almost. Camryn's eyes fluttered close, hands swaying in the air as she let herself get lost in time with the music.

For those few seconds, she felt normal.

The feeling of normality didn't last for long, because the next thing she knew she was given a 'friendly shove' that sent her hurtling straight into a solid body. Strings of curses left her mouth, her hands shooting out to steady herself using the shoulder of some random passerby who immediately shoved her hands away.

Whenever Camryn raised her head to apologize she found herself staring directly at a camera lens. However there was a boy behind the camera like she'd expected, and she just barely caught him mouthing something at her that she didn't quite catch.

"What?" She raised her voice to be heard over the loud music of the rave.

"I said I'm sorry!" He shouted back just loud enough for her to catch what he was saying.

Camryn shook her head, a faint smile teasing her lips. "Don't worry about it! It wasn't your fault, it was mine. Some dumbass shoved me! What's up with the camera?" She asked as her eyes traveled in that direction to once again stare into the lens of the camera.

"I'm just filming!" The guy shouted back right before being pushed by a dancer who must have thought he was in the way.

Camryn glanced back around and resumed pushing herself through the crowd until she reached the edge where she felt as if she could finally breathe again. It was starting to become suffocatingly hot and her ears were starting to ring from the loud music they were playing. Raves didn't seem to be her thing after all, she much preferred smaller parties. She almost regretted coming here; however she hadn't had a choice. She'd made a promise, one that she planed to keep.

Soon she found the door and stepped outside where she immediately felt much better. Being around so many people could be overwhelming, especially for someone like her.

Drunken boys and girls stumbled around outside, one person propping their selves against the side of the building to throw up in the bushes. Camryn made a wide circle around the teen, careful not to go anywhere near them.

This almost seemed to have been a complete waste of her time, she'd found nothing here minus the idiot who'd shoved her.

Camryn walked out away from the rave, trying to find a quiet, or at least semi-quiet, place for to sit down for a minute. She found a tree soon and she soon fell back onto the soft, green grass. Leaning back on her elbows, she tilted her head backwards to look up at the starry sky.

Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment as a cool breeze blew over her, clearing her senses. That's what she need at the moment, clean air to clear her senses. It could be so overwhelming at times, being around so many people. Yet when she was alone everything was perfect.

As she was lying there, staring at the sky, she heard the faint sound of voices a few trees away.

She sat up, straining her ears to see what she could hear of the conversation. Call it curiosity, whatever; she wanted to know what they were saying. So she jumped to her feet, keeping to the shadows the trees cast out as she drew closer to the two guys. Startled, she realized that the boy with the camera from just moments ago was there talking with another guy.

"We found the craziest shit and we gotta get it on tape…" The other guy said to the boy with the camera, his voice falling in volume as he started to speak to the boy on the ground, whose name was Andrew, apparently.

Camryn leaned forward to catch more of the conversation, "Matt and I were hangin' out…and we…found this cool little…this thing…" The guy proceeded to ask 'Andrew' if he wanted to get it on tape and the blonde boy hesitantly agreed to go with him.

He stumbled to his feet, bringing the camera right along as he started to follow after the other guy whose name Camryn hadn't caught. She watched the two of them walk off, leaving her with the choice to either follow to quench her curiosity, or stay behind.

_They would want me to._ Camryn thought to herself. _Plus the 'thing' the one guy was talking about…it could be what I'm looking for_. So she decided then, striding out of the shadows of the trees. Camryn broke into light jog to catch up with the two boys, although she made sure to keep a slight distance between them so they didn't hear her following.

The music of the rave faded as she pushed after them, tip-toeing her way along so as not to step on any sticks.

"Is there a light on that thing? Like on the camera?"

Camryn caught sight of a light switching on, which made it much easier for her to keep up with the pair. She tailed them, picking out where she placed her feet carefully and listening to their chatter as she went along. They didn't seem to be talking about anything particularly important. A hoodie, faces, and the thing they were going to get on tape. The 'thing' could be what she was looking for after all.

They stopped right ahead and Camryn heard another guys voice, this one much more familiar to her, perhaps deeper now. They went down with the other boy to peer inside a giant hole in the ground, which is where Camryn took her post near a tree, keeping half hidden behind it.

Camryn sank down to a crouch, sitting back on her haunches as she listened to them talk, pushing the camera boy towards the hole so he could get a better look. As she watched, and then heard the ringing sound from even where she was, she knew whatever it was couldn't be normal.

All three of the boys soon disappeared into the hole, the boy with the camera going last. So she sat there, waiting for them to reappear. Her parents…they had told Camryn of this. Her mother specifically. She'd told Camryn what she had to do.

She wasn't sure how she knew this is what her mom had been talking about, but she just did. Three boys. A hole in the ground along with the ringing sound that had resonated from it just moments ago. It wasn't a coincidence.

After realizing they were going to be a bit longer than she'd expected, she situated herself into a much more comfortable position so that she was sitting on the ground with her back leaned against the scratchy bark of the tree. As soon as her eyes laid sight on the hole her stomach began to churn with anxiety and something else she couldn't name. A feeling of déjà vu perhaps, but not quite.

Her mom had spoken to her once before the accident about three boys. Three boys who could change everything as long as they were set on the right track.

Was it even possible that these three boys were the ones her mom had spoken of? They seemed like regular teenage boys, no matter how familiar the one boy seemed to Camryn.

Surely her mother's words meant something.

At some point Camryn's eyes fluttered close. It was a mistake, falling asleep. She'd made mistakes before in seventeen years, yet she'd never made such a silly one like falling asleep.

So whenever the sound of the three of them emerging from the hole startled her awake, she had little time to react before they spotted her.

She stumbled to her feet, ignoring the shouts and calls of two of the boys, and took off running through the dark woods. As she was racing along her foot caught on a root when sent her hurtling towards the ground. Her hands flew out in front of her to catch the fall.

_Note to self, running in the dark isn't a good idea_. She swore under her breath, scrambling to get to her feet. However when she got to her feet a heavy hand fell onto her shoulders to keep her from going anywhere.

"Hey, what were you doing out here?" There it was again. That ever so familiar voice.

Camryn shrugged the guy's hands off, running pale fingers through her once strawberry blonde hair that she'd bleached blonde as she turned to half-face him. "I was sleeping. Obviously." She retorted as she bent to brush the knees of her jeans off which had gotten dirt on them from her fall.

The blonde boy, she noticed, was now without a camera.

"I figured that, but if you were just sleeping why'd you take off so fast when we saw you?" Camryn could just picture this guy rolling his eyes at her smartass remark.

"Because I-" Camryn stopped as she fully turned to face the three boys that had chased after her. Her eyes were wide, shock mostly, because there was something so very different about them. Before they'd ventured into the hole…they had been perfectly normal…but now as she examined them she could tell they hand changed. Their energy had changed.

"Camryn?" The brunette boy's face scrunched up in confusion as he stared down at the thoroughly shocked girl.

A wry smile broke across her face. "Long time no see Mattie."

* * *

_A/N~_

_I just watched Chronicle the other night…and I loved the movie. So as always after I see/read/play something that totally amazes me I decided to write a fanfic for it…and hope people like it…_

_This has (like I mentioned) been edited a bit, and I will not be following the exact plot of the movie so it'll probably be slight AU...but please leave a review and lemme know what you think..._

_~Until Next Update Iggy'sGirl15_


	2. Imagination

"Dude so you know that girl?" Steve asked, leaning back into the bleachers as a he popped a chip into his mouth.

"I _used_ to know her." Matt corrected him as he kept his eyes trained out on field. "Back when we were like…twelve. She moved away though and we never talked after that."

"Does she know…?" Andrew asked hesitantly as he situated his camera so that it was trained on the three of them.

"Dunno." Matt shrugged almost as if he didn't really care, although he was curious. Did she know about them?

"Dude did you se the look on her face when we caught her watching us?" Steve snorted as he remembered the look of shock that had registered over the girl's face when she'd realized that she'd been seen. "It was classic."

"Hey are we still going to-" Andrew had started to ask a question when the sound of footsteps falling against the bleachers interrupted him.

All three of the boys eyes shot upwards only to land on the short girl they'd just been talking about. She had a gray messenger bag slung across her shoulder, walking upwards towards them with a half curious look dancing in the depths of her green eyes.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked timidly, something they found odd because she didn't strike them as the timid type.

"Er…" The three boys exchanged quick looks before Matt shrugged his shoulders. "Don't see why not little one."

Camryn's eyes narrowed into thin slits, the glare directed straight at Matt. "I _hate_ that nickname." She plopped down onto one of the bleachers to where she sat below all three of them.

Camryn flipped her bag open, pulling out two sandwiches, a bag of chips, and a water bottle filled light brown liquid. She set the food down on the bleachers, then tossed her bag down onto the one of the benches below her so that it was out of her way.

"I see you can still inhale anything put in front of you." Matt retorted as Camryn began to happily munch away at the food she'd packed for herself.

"Of course I can. I didn't change _that much_ Matt." Camryn had dropped the nickname 'Mattie' something Matt seemed to be thankful for. She took note of that. It was just another reminder how much the two of them had changed over the years.

"So, Camryn," Steve started to say, watching her with careful eyes, "What exactly were you doing at the rave?"

Camryn smirked as she took a swig from the bottle that contained the nameless liquid. "I'd say I was there for the same reason everybody else was there, but I'd be lying. I'm not much of a partier." It _was_ true after all. She'd never been a partier. She didn't mind attending a few parties, or even occasionally getting plastered, but she wasn't overly fond of it. That had always been her brothers job.

"Figures." Matt retorted.

"Seriously I'm not." Camryn defended, her one free hand held in the air as if she were truly innocent. Andrew, as she noticed, had faded into the background, messing with his camera. She frowned to herself, but continued. "I was actually looking for you guys…" She hesitated for a moment and then quickly added, "Apparently."

Confusion flitted across their faces at Camryn's words nd they waited for her to say something else. But she didn't say anything. Instead she shoved the rest of her sandwich in to her mouth, swallowed it down with a gulp of whatever she was drinking, started on her other sandwich.

Andrew watched her in a curious manner, although she paid little attention to him as she munched away. Her brows were furrowed and for a moment he could have _swore_ her green eyes flashed blue. She stood up rather abruptly, sparing the three boys a glance over her shoulder.

"I'll talk to you guys later." She commented casually, tossing the bag of her untouched chips towards Matt. She bent down low to snatch her bag off of the bleachers, then jogged away, face set in suspicion.

* * *

She could have sworn she'd seen him.

He been there just moments ago, there was no doubt about it.

But if that was so, then where was he at now?

Camryn slowed to a halt, brows furrowing. Perhaps it had just been imagination. It seemed that was all it ever was anymore. Her imagination that is. He was never really there, or else he'd suddenly gained the ability to disappear into thin air.

She chewed on her bottom lip as she scanned the area as thoroughly as she could manage. Nothing. There was absolutely nothing or nobody here. Energies of the students mixed together, but not a single one belonged to him.

Shaking her head, she backtracked back into the school building. There was no sense in missing her Literature class because of some silly assumption. She tugged her schedule out of the pocket of her jeans, unfolding the now creased paper so she could make absolutely sure she was write.

She clucked her tongue when she saw that she did indeed have English Lit and this Mrs. Carson was her teacher. So she kept a lookout for room 238, and soon found her way after the tardy bell rang. Luckily whenever she walked into the class Mrs. Carson waved a hand at her, which was Camryn's cue to take a seat and not be late for class again.

She slid into a desk close the back much like she preferred. She hated sitting in the front of class, you couldn't fall asleep up front without being caught.

Mrs. Carson handed a book to her, the _Grapes of Wrath_, and told Camryn she'd have to catch up with the rest of the class by reading the first twelve chapters.

_Great_. She thought to herself as she tapped her pencil against the wood desk. _My first day back to school and I already have homework_.

She listened to Mrs. Carson preach about the book. The older woman was clearly enjoying talking about it, which could only meant she was either a book nerd or she loved this particular book.

Either way Camryn wasn't going to enjoy reading it. She'd never been much of a reader to be honest.

Whenever the bell rang Camryn shoved the book into her bag and hurried out of the classroom. One more class and she could get home.

* * *

_A/N~_

_So a short-ish update…_

_I've been thinking about rewriting this and just rethinking the entire plot in general…I'll have to decide…or you guys can decide…is this even any good? O.O_

_And this is unedited in any sort of way because it's 1:12 AM and I'm lazy and tired and spent my entire day in a truck for hours..._

_Anywho until next update _

_~Iggy'sGirl15_


End file.
